Cowgirl Forever
by We are the Joint Account
Summary: Bella and Jasper find out that Alice and Edward have turned into a vampire's Romeo and Juliet, from there it goes down hill.  When the broken family moves to Texas hoping to move on they have a question. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own twilight. So basically we own the farm, the voices, the girls in the farm and all the other farm-y stuff.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV:<strong>_

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock_

Thousands of little clocks rang in my head. Millions of voices whispered to me, buzzing in my head. Sometimes they were my only comfort, the only thing that could save my life. Then they stopped...and started again. 13 ticks, 13 seconds of silence I hated the silence.

They told me they were my friends, that I could always trust them.

"_She's not coming back Edward," _one told me in her whispery voice.

"_Everyone knows what you are, you can be free," _another told me.

"_You trust us, don't you? Go show the Volturi's humans," _A doll like voice told me, she was my favorite the soft caress of her voice whispering to me almost in a lullaby like way.

"_Only we care Edward...go ahead. It makes us sad when you're unhappy we are just trying to help," _One smiled, his voice scared me the most. It was almost hollow; raspy it reminded me of an old man, yet wise. I listen to him the most.

They were right, my own wife avoided me. She said she had to go to 'our' daughter's wedding. I know that's a lie. It's not even my kid, how could it be I am a vampire, I cannot have children. Besides she could have taken me to the child's wedding but no she didn't even ask me. They were right, the voices I mean, I should show the Volturi humans I know they would like the sparkles.

13 ticks...13 seconds...13 ticks...13 seconds.

I stood in the middle of the court yard looking around for the right moment of when I should take off my shirt. As I found the moment as soon as the sun began to descend I could almost feel the tingle as I felt the sun hit me. I heard the whispers around me, as they watched, they thought the sparkles were pretty, they wanted to see more but before I could take the rest of my clothes off the guards they came over to me and asked me to follow them. I debated with my internal friends whether follow or not. I decided to, as I did the humans kept looking at me, wondering why I would follow them into the castle, the forbidden place as they called it. They thought I was crazy but, I know I'm not. I am perfectly normal. When we walked thru the doors Aro looked at me, he was blocking me so I knew something was wrong, especially since Caius was looking at me like I was his prey.

"Hello Edward! You broke the law again," Aro lazy walked towards me. "That requires immediate death," He hissing the word Death.

"Felix, finish him off."

He was joking, I know he was. My friends told me to run, to try and fight but I knew Felix was just playing a game. I heard a crack and the voices stopped. I felt a burn and saw orange. I then knew I should have listened to my voices because I knew I was dead.

**SPOV:**

"Katie!" I shouted over the ash vac cleaning the stove.

"What?" She snapped back. We really were close...Like sisters, but the ash vac brought out the worst in us.

"Why haven't we gotten rid piece of this shit?" I whined.

"'Cause we don't own this place?" She sarcastically replied.

"Well, the stove ain't worth crap." I pouted, as the ash covered my lip. I really hated that thing.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes turning off the vacuum.

"I'm taking a shower," I told her, we had finished cleaning the stupid stove just minutes ago. "And no," I smirked at her, "it isn't an invite. I'm going to the big house!" The end came out like a howl, as Katie pushed me into the wall.

See, Katie and I had an odd life. Both of us grew up on the farm. Which was big, like 10 miles huge. Mr. Big Man, as we refer to the owner, has had the land in his family for generations. We've grown up here and never met him; he hired us thru an email, when we were 17 because we were kicked out and had no cash. We share a cabin and aren't supposed to use the 'big house' which is his huge house that fits the property, it was once a plantation that grew a lot of sugar cane I believe, and the house is still the same style a little refurnished but that's bout it.

"Not like anyone's gonna show up!" I shouted as I jogged out.

It was true, nobody came by. We were the only two that lived on the property. Gardeners came sometimes, to mow the lawn and fix the garden stuff like that, but our last visitors, were the people from the next town over that came by and helped harvest the potatoes that we sold. We go out for business. That's how we sell 'our' livestock. Big Man makes us keep horses, cows, chickens, and pigs, but that's only because we both wanted a pig and we asked him every time he called to check up on the property.

Mr. Big Man didn't really care what we did. We were paid to make sure the place stay'd clean and we also got a fair share of the products we sold. We made good money...I assume. I knew it was good for what we were. Katie and I couldn't afford collage. We'd probably do this until we were too old; I mean what chance did we have in the real world, we had close to no social skills except with each other.

When I stepped into the shower I watched the grey water swirl down the drain. It moved over the scars of life. I could tell you how I got each of them. A few times I fell off a horse and onto a rock, some burn marks from hell (the wood stove the required the ash vac), they had a story.

I got out and took it upon myself to decide that it was hot. So I slipped on a thin tan graphic tee that read _Cowgirl Forever_ and jean shorts that looked far from pro...I don't care, I buy my clothes from Wal-mart, Target, and Goodwill. Jeans are cheap at Goodwill so I cut off the legs, but I'm still the best thing you will ever see. Soon I had to go back to work. We were going to go out a 'parole'. Basically it means I got to ride around on a horse...with a gun, so don't come on our property.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella POV:**_

Where's Edward? I just got back from Renesmee's wedding. Which, as a mother, is the saddest thing ever, but I am happy for her. Jacob has been my best friend and will treat her good.

_Thud._

"Sorry Bella," Jasper told me. Oh, we ran into each other. I must be really out of it, oh yeah it's because I can't find my husband

"Sorry Jasper," I gave a little frown and cursed my distracted mind. As he was walking away I thought of something, "Jasper," he spun around to face me, "Have you seen Edward?"

He thought for a second, "No, sorry." Then he walked off.

I walked around the house some more. When I got back to the cabin Edward and I have I saw a note. It was blotchy. Something about the note screamed crazy. I was scared, but I still I read it.

_I'm off to show the humans how pretty I am when I glitter. I know none of you care anyway. You left to see the daughter you have. Maybe I'll come back. Just maybe. If you really care you'll come find me. I know you won't though, the voices told me. Amelia promised we'd be happy, _

_Bye,_

_Edward_

_and_

_Amelia_

_and _

_Tidus_

_the Other Voices_

HOLY SHIT! No god please no he can't be gone. Please.

_Ring. Ring._

Probably Alice, telling me it's not true that it's some kind of cruel prank.

"H-Hello? Alice" I stuttered.

"Hey," Alice sounded upset, more than the time she missed a sale.

"I-is he really gone?" I cried.

"Bella… I'm so sorry." She told me. "He went crazy and...I couldn't stop him please believe me he just he didn't listen," I knew what she meant, he doesn't listen to anyone but himself… my eighteenth birthday proves a point.

"I-it's okay." I whimpered. "I'll be fine." I hope.

I was an adult, with a daughter who just got married. I had a loving vampire family. I'll be fine. I'll stand up again. Now...I just need a clear head. I need... to go for a run. To feel the air hit my face, let it slap me, making me feel live.

I ran until I reached a medium sized town, just west of Forks. I just stared at the ground, blocked out all the noise and scents, and I pushed a rock around with my foot. It bounced into the road, so I walked in the road and pushed it around some more. Two cars came screeching at me. The one in the lane I was in swerved into the other as I glanced up the two cars collided. The car crash stopped midway. Time froze. I didn't know how much time I had so I ran over to the smaller car a blue Volvo I believe, I'm not great with the names of cars, and pulled the women out and over to the side of the road. Still, time was frozen. Confused, I pulled the man out of his car, a 1999 Mustang I know this car seeing as it's my dream car but want to by it myself. Time unfroze. I freaked out, I mean, time just froze and unfroze, I think that's freak out worthy. One thing ran thru my mind. I ran, I ran back to the house and up the steps onto the porch. I'd have to ask Carlisle about it.

The door was open when I got there just the screen was closed. An awful smell was coming from inside. Either Emmett was attempting to cook again for some ungodly reason or Seth was here. Probably the second one, since Seth had to drop out really early on because he was going through a hard time, we supported him now. It was an agreement, he would travel with us, we'd feed him and if he didn't have a place he'd have a place.

"Hey Bella, I heard about what happened. I'm so, so, so sorry," he said walking over and grabbing me into a huge monster hug.

"I'm fine Seth," I comfortingly said, I guess some might say motherly. I was distracted. "I mean, Edward was being distant. I guess I knew he'd run away soon, just now I know he's not coming back," I whimpered at the thought of `sleeping` alone again tonight.

"So you're being the strong one?" Seth questioned.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I have a few questions, is anyone home?"

"Jasper is still here," He told me, "Esme and Carl," He thought Carlisle was to long, "Haven't left since they got the news, anything I can help with?"

"Sorry," I shot him pity filled eyes, "I think it's more of a vampy thing, do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm good Bells," He solemnly nodded.

"I think I'll go talk to Jasper." I slowly replied giving Seth one last hug before making my way to the stairs. As I walked up the stairs and went to Jasper's study. I relayed what happened during the crash. The door was tightly closed so I lightly knocked.

"Come in," His voice was sad and dreary but nothing compared to the broken sobs coming from Carlisle and Esme from his office. I turned the golden antique doorknob quickly and gently, I still had to watch my strength or else I would break something else. I placed one finger on the door and pushed to open it, it slowly creaked open.

"Um...Jasper. Can I ask a question?" I shyly asked.

"Just did," He muttered. I ignored that comment, stupid dumb ass.

"Have you ever had like a moment when time froze? Like something bad is about to happen and it just froze?" I asked.

"No..." He was intrigued, "Did that happen?" he asked leaning forward so his forearms were resting on his knees.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off. "I went on a run...and walked into the road. One car swerved and just as it was about to crash time froze for just enough time for me to get the people out."

"That's odd," The way he said it made him have even more of an accent then I'd ever heard. "I suppose it might mean you have another gift, or maybe you comprehended the scene so quickly that-" He stood up and started pacing ending his sentence there, thinking everything thru.

"So quickly that what?" I asked, I kind of knew what he'd say.

"So quickly that you seemed to think time froze. For now I'll see if I can figure out anything. Maybe someone else has had that happen to them. I might call some old friends about this. Do you think you could do it again?"

"I don't even know how I did it Jasper." I looked down ashamed.

"Well, for now we assume you did, try again. If you can then open the door or something," He encouraged, I guess you could call it that. It was more like a demand. "and stop feeling ashamed Bella, we will figure this out. Together okay?"

"Um...Okay," I said, closing my eyes and thinking about stopping time, then I opened one a crack, no luck.

"What were you thinking about right before the crash?" He asked.

"I-I was thinking about how life wasn't fair...about how I just lost Edward to his own craziness. Hoping his death was painless." I said desperation in my voice. Jasper lost his calmness for a second, losing his control on his gift and then looked at me with pity. Apparently he didn't know.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Am I horrible person because I don't feel anything? Because I'm not breaking down?" I asked, looking out of the window by the pink dresser, Alice's I safely assumed.

"No," He quirked his head to the side a bit. "You're a wonderful person Bella. You're just keeping yourself from getting hurt." I walked over and hugged him. For a second he froze, like when I was human and got to close, then returned the hug a few seconds later. When we parted after a few seconds he spoke again. "So it's probably strong emotions, think about something that induced them."

I thought of my wedding day. How I walked down the aisle, being scared to death. I didn't feel anything. Not sadness or happiness. Nothing...It was like I was watching a movie. I thought of anything I could...and got nothing. Then I thought about Renesmee's wedding. That got something. I was happy. It felt like cotton was covering my face, but when I reached my hand up I just felt my skin. Then I found myself wishing it would go away. When I opened one of my eyes time was frozen, I walked over to close the door and walked behind Jasper. Then I tried to ease the material back slowly but it snapped back on me.

"Boo!" I breathlessly whispered. "I did it." Jasper turned around and looked at me.

"Good Bella." He praised with a small smirk.

"I still will need some help, the thing snapped back at me." I was starting to get a good breath again.

"Explain," He blinked.

"Well, I tried to think of my wedding, but I couldn't feel anything like the horrible person I am-"

"Bella..." He looked kind of annoyed with me.

"I know! You don't need to tell me! I know I'm a horrid person and anyone that tells me otherwise is a liar." I weaved my fingers into my hair near the scalp and squeezed my hand into a fist. It was a habit from my human life I carried over. Jasper grabbed my wrist so his thumb was on top of where my veins are...or were and applied a bit of pressure. My hand went limp without my own will and he dropped it to my side. Then I just stormed out.

*****_Later_*****

_**SPOV:**_

It was a warmer day for March, 70º to be exact. We were planting the seeds today for our corn. Wearing light clothing, jeans and a t-shirt and a satchel, which was just an old piece of oversize cloth that I had Katie tie on my shoulder so I looked like a freaking postman. We were raised to know that corn grows best if it's planted by hands instead of a piece of metal. We farmed like our grandparents and their grandparents did. We took horses out to till up the land and threw our corn. We didn't use pesticides or anything, the corn grew they way it wanted.

Katie and I started from different sides of the farm. It was peaceful. I spent half the morning praying that the crops would grow good while we threw the corn. I sung to myself, enjoying the loneliness which wasn't often granted.

_I wandered thru the fields listening to my IPod, throwing handfuls of seed like Frisbees. _The best way to put it is that we plant seed kind of like they did in the newer Robin Hood movie only we have a few little tweaks. My IPod changed songs. Long Black Train came on and I softly sang with it wishing I could get my voice in that deep sexy way he Josh Turner does.


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own twilight

* * *

><p>The funeral:<p>

_**BPOV:**_

We needed to have a family meeting. Carlisle and Esme hadn't left his office since they got the news, Emmett and Rosalie have no clue what's going on, Jasper is more worried about me, Alice is a shell and keeps just keeps staring out a window and won't let anyone near her. Great conditions for a family meeting I thought. As I had already got Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the living room, now for the hard part.

"Alice?" I said poking my head in the doorway. "Can you come down stairs? We need to talk about something. It won't be long and you can come right back up here as soon as we are done. You won't need to talk or anything. I'll carry you?" I plead for her to come down stairs.

She got up but her eyes were glassy she looked like a old china doll. I wrapped my arm around her, wondering what it was like to mourn. I can't feel anything connected to him. It's like I'm stone, I mean I can be happy for Renesmee, or frustration when I almost break a door. I'm not feeling sadness or mourning. It was like I was protecting myself, shielding away my horrid emotions.

I carried her down the stairs and into the waiting arms of Jasper. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. He looked up at me with confusion, pity, worry, and care. I nodded to his silent question; _Are you okay?_ Then I ducked my head and scurried up the steps to Carlisle's office. Knocking on the door I asked if I could come in. I got the faintest fine and took a step in. Esme was curled onto Carlisle's lap and he had almost hid himself in her hair.

"Um...We're having a family meeting. Since you guys are the adults...It would be nice if you'd come down. I already called the hospital and told them you wouldn't be in for a while. So that's set." I looked at my shoes losing the confidence I once had. "Please come down," I begged. I walked out and headed down the stairs. I heard them slowly get up.

Emmett was the first to speak, asking the million dollar question. _Why is everyone so sad?_ I had an answer him, as everyone else lost it. Well, Jasper looked like he was held together with tape, and Carlisle locked his jaw slowly losing the war on his emotions. _He's dead _ I thought_._ While every got their grips I looked around lost. I didn't know how to help them. I couldn't feel the same thing they did. I'd never lost someone to death before and now that I had it was like he was part of a movie. I couldn't mourn for him. When they had gotten grips I continued. We talked about his memorial. It would be private. Just us and close family, in the woods. Then we got on the topic of Renesmee. That sparked a debate. Rosalie thought that she had the right to know. I thought that she should get to enjoy her honeymoon without us calling her up and being like _"Oh honey! Your fathers went crazy and committed suicide by showing half of Italy he sparkled!"_

"I'm her mother!" I yelled in outrage.

"That doesn't always mean you're right!" Rose shout

"She's on her damn honeymoon!" I yelled. "She got married yesterday!"

"So what? Just 'cause she's married doesn't mean she's not part of the family!" Rose snarled.

"She. Is. On. Her. Honeymoon. Her first damn honeymoon! I'm not going to ruin that!" I hissed. "I'll tell her when she gets back!"

"Babe, I think that's reasonable." Emmett stood so he could pull Rose to him. "It's only a week." Rose rolled her eyes, glaring at me.

"Fine, I suppose that could work." She unraveled a hand from Emmett and extended it to me. We shook hands.

"No hard feelings," I said. Then she broke down. Shit! Those were the last words (to my knowledge) that _he_ said to Rose.

*******_A few days later***_

I needed Jasper's help if I was ever going to master this new gift. He was the only one that wasn't so heartbroken and I had found some kind of wonder in this new gift. So here I was apologizing for bring an uncaring, bitchy, ass. With a small knock I walked into his study.

"Jasper...I'm sorry. I was...I was just a complete bitch the other day." I told him.

"Bella, it's okay. You just found out you'd lost your mate. Besides you weren't even that bad." He replied.

"So? Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Yes, you're forgiven for whatever you did." He swore.

"Well, now that we have that covered...Do you think you could like...help train me? You know with the whole time freezing thing?" I asked, "I need a distraction or else I get lonely," That wasn't because of Edward, but because everyone but us was practically unresponsive.

"Um..." He was taken aback by my request.

"If it's too much trouble you don't have to say yes. I mean you're probably heartbroken about _him_ not to mention having to deal with everyone else's feelings." I looked down.

"Everyone else's feelings? I don't understand" Jasper looked confused. "Bella you've either been shielding me...or everyone else since _his_ death. I haven't been able to use my gift on you lately and only get vague emotions from the others. I can change emotions, because that's not even close to mental but I can't feel them."

"Oh...I didn't know." I told him. "Still...if it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"Of course not Bella," He slightly smiled, "I don't have much to do anyway. Alice still won't let me talk to her I can barely get near her."

"Okay, when do you think we could start?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs.

"We'll start after-" His face went still and emotionless, like my uncle when he was upset. A soldier doesn't show their weakness, they were taught to look emotionless and never unlearned it. "Edward's funeral."The only pang I had was being upset that I couldn't be sad for him. I wanted to move on. Hopefully its denial.

_**JPOV:**_

"J-Jasper!" I hear Alice whisper for me from our room. She sounded scared. I tried to check her emotions but... I still was talentless. I protectively run over to her. Her eyes were glassed over more so than normal. She was having a vision again. I love her but her visions aren't my favorite thing. They scare her and one thing that has always bothered me is when people stop in the middle of a sentence. Need I say more? Still, I love her. She is my life and the creator of my humanity, everyone has something about their love that annoys them, right?

I moved her onto my lap so she was curled next to me. Then her hand started shaking.

"Draw," She shakily said.

I reached onto her little desk...thing and grabbed the blank paper and pen for her. As soon as I placed the pen in her hand she started to draw. She drew a simple picture. Two women sat in plastic chairs, the ones people sit in to watch fireworks, each of them had what I assume to be a beer bottle. Both were in their 20's and their...oh dammit what are they called? Bangs? Yea something like that. Their bangs (or whatever) were stuck to their foreheads. One had her legs tucked under her, the other leaning back with her feet propped on a familiar looking rock. What the hell? Familiar looking rock! Rocks...don't look familiar. Now, back to the main topic. They were clinking the necks of the bottles and looked happy. Alice wrote at the bottom of the page _she said 'Everything's Bigger in Texas.' _

Alice came out of her vision quickly. Then she looked at me and the paper and hugged me tight. She wasn't pent up anymore. We were getting somewhere and I felt human without my gift. Still something felt almost off. I thought I heard her say goodbye.

_***Just Before Edward's Funeral***_

Where is Alice? She should be ready by now. Nobody knows where she is. Not even Bella. Who let's face it, is the most organized right now. I checked almost the entire house except the closet.

When I walked into the closet I noticed everything was wrong. None of her clothes were there and only a pink piece of paper was stuck to the door, I hated that stupid pink paper. I reached out to grab it and almost tore it in half. The small paper was like tissue in my hands. I forced myself to read it, even though I had an idea about what it would say.

_My Dearest Jasper,_

_I love you so much and I'm so sorry. I just can't go on. I've lost my true mate to his own mind. I've done so much wrong. I have nothing to live for and can only hope I am granted mercy when I get to heaven._

_By the time you read this I will be dead. I've seen it. I am headed off to anger Aro. It's the only way for me to have peace. I won't go into the details on how; it would only upset you more. I can promise you that you'll move on. You'll be happier without me._

_I know many things Jasper. We aren't meant to be true mates. I was Edward's and we actively pursued each other. I didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get hurt. What I'm trying to say is that I loved you and you made really great company but I can't live without Edward._

_I'm really sorry,_

_You're Wife,_

_Alice._

If I could cry right now, you know really cry, I'd be making a river of tears. My _wife_ the women that I loved for years left me for my _Brother_. Not to mention, that before she went and _died_ she cheated on me with my brother, who went crazy.

_**BPOV**_:

Emmett and Rose? Check. Carlisle and Esme? Check. The Denali Coven? Check. Charlie? Check. Jacob's pack? Check. Jacob and Renesmee? Coming this way, knew they'd be late. Alice and Jasper? Ch- No? Where are they?

"Mom!" Renesmee was heartbroken and found me. "When we went by the house I think Uncle Jasper was upset about something."

"Thank you!" I pointed my pen at her and gave her a hug, "Is he coming this way?"

"Yea..." She seemed lost. "I didn't see Auntie Alice though."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." I weakly smiled to my daughter. "Everything will be okay." I hugged her tight, "I promise."

"Thanks Mom," She wiped some tears out of her eyes. "I guess I need to go talk to the pack. Let them know I'm okay." As she walked away I saw Jasper walking from the direction of the house. He carried himself differently. His arms swung with each step and his face was emotionless. I ran over to him.

"I heard you looked kind of upset. What's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"Bitch left me," Jasper muttered, thrusting a piece of paper at me. I read it over. That _Bitch_! She said she was my friend! She was Jasper's _Wife_! The nerve!

"I'm sorry." I told him, wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug.

"You didn't do nothin'" Jasper said, he was starting to get his accent back. "Nothin' to 'pologize for."

"Still..." I hugged him again and this time he hugged me back.

"The service is about to start." I hear Jacob whisper, we let go. I grabbed Jasper's hand. It fit well in my grasp.

"Now you know you're not alone." I told him as we tried to find a seat; there weren't any so we stood in the back.

Everyone said their share on how Edward was a good person and they would have never guessed he'd commit suicide. Esme cried as she talked about him and how he loved to play piano. Carlisle kept pausing when he spoke of Edward's mother and how Edward was finally able to see her again. Emmett was completely serious when he went on about how Edward hated the pranks he pulled on him, he didn't try to joke. Rosalie's speech was something along the lines of "Edward was a good kid but had no respect for personal space." That got a giggle from me and a dry smirk from Jasper, everyone else just glared at her. As she walked back I saw Jacob give her a fist bump. Odd but death makes people weird.

The pack went next. Sadly, I didn't notice they weren't wearing any shirts and all they had on were jeans. Oh, yes. Very, _very_, classy, and very appropriate for a funeral. Not. Jacob said that Edward was "a good guy" and "I thank him for letting me marry his daughter." Then Seth said Edward was accepting and made good food. After than Renesmee went up and said that she'll miss him and broke down crying. I ripped my hand from Jasper's and ran over to her and held her close. She hid in Jacob's arms when he got there. I shuffled back to my place in back and the Pack followed. Again I grabbed Jasper's hand, I have no idea why probably just comfort.

Tanya had her fair share to say. She talked about how handsome Edward was. Then about everything they did. Finally, she talked about who he got along with in his family. She described how he and _Alice_ got along so well for what seemed like an entirety.

"Ow!" Jasper hissed, and I looked down. While she was talking about _her_ I dug my nails deeper in his hand and it was now drawing small bits of venom.

"Sorry!" I whispered, letting go of his hand and grabbing a rock. Jasper looped his arm with mine.

"You're forgiven, and not alone." He whispered as he stared forward.

_**KPOV:**_

A mail truck drove down the long driveway, making a mini dust storm behind it. I knew who it was and was so not in the mood to put up with him. I was still nursing my ankle back to health...after banging it into the side of the fence yet again. I know...very lame.

"Hey Kate!" Hank, the grubby, slightly overweight, mail man greeted, climbing out of his truck.

"Hank," I coldly replied, he tries to flirt with me every time he's here. Which happened to be

once a week. That's how often we get our mail.

"You look pretty today Kate." He dug thru his mailbag.

"It's Katie," I replied, putting my hand on my hip.

"Here's your mail Kate," He handed me mine, "And if you'll come with me I've got a few packages in the back."

"HANK ITS KATIE GET IT WRONG ONE MORE TIME AND IM GOING TO CALL AND COMPLAIN TO YOUR BOSS," I screamed as I started limping over to the back of his truck. He handed me 2 packages. Finally, after a 3 week wait we got the costumes for Ann's wedding. She was having a costume wedding. I know very weird.

"What happened to your leg?" Hank asked.

"Nothing," I tightly replied.

"So," He awkwardly leaned against his truck, "Do you want to-"

"No Hank! For the last damn time! I. Do. Not Want. To. Go. Out!" I yelled as I limped back to the cabin.

"That was harsh," Sabrina smirked at me; standing on her tip-toes so she could read who the packages were for, then took the mail and one of them. "I know why we're friends."

She wouldn't be too happy when she found out what her costume is. She doesn't find humor in the same things I do.

_***Later***_

"You are kidding me." She hissed. "You want me to be a vampire?"

"Well...Duh?" I smiled, "You already have the freakishly huge canines." She mock hissed at me.

"Come on Sabrina."

"Fine," She smiled, "But I get fake blood." This was going better than I thought.

"Deal," I agreed.

We got into our costumes and Sabrina practically dragged me to the car. Then the entire ride I listened to her tell me that I shouldn't be wearing high heels with my ankle. Finally I turned on the radio and got some peace. Well, until we got there.

People stared at us when we got there. Our costumes were different then everyone else's. I had on a purple dress that was layered so there was a light purple trim that went to my wrist and was spiked. Then there was a black sleeveless jacket that laced up like sneakers in the front. I had on stockings that were purple and black striped, black high heeled shoes and I had black wings. Sabrina had a strapless silk-looking black dress with blood red accents and 1 or 2 inch wide belt that had chains looping off of it. Her dress was as long as mine. Then she had a cape that was just as long, the inside was a Burgundy red, with a collar that spiked up to her ears and a choker that was a black ribbon with Mr. Big Man's family crest on it. Her shoes were black shiny boots that went a few inches above her knee. Her face was pale and there was fake blood "dripping" down her chin, then the tips of her freakishly long canines had a little bit of "blood" on them.

We were good while we waited and everything. Then the Priest asked if there were any objections. Sabrina started to raise her hand off her lap a bit.

"Ruin this for Ann and I will stab you with this bracelet. Multiple times," I said grabbing her wrist in a death grip sure to leave a bruise or two.

"But Brad tried to get me to sleep with him! After they got engaged!" She hissed back.

"He was drunk!" I whispered, "Besides! It's too late now!" I laughed leaning back in my chair crossing my arms across my chest daring her to start something.

"I hate you!" She glared at me, this does happen often.

"Love you too Brina!" I whispered then we listen to the rest of the wedding. I think I also faintly heard Sabrina's nails scratch against the fabric of the seat.


End file.
